Taken Away
by tiger94
Summary: Jethro and Jenny are married, they have four children; Tony, Tim, Ziva and Abby. When someone comes in and takes Jethro's baby girl will he get her back? Will they be able to bring her home? This is a very AU story.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you enjoy this story, I am planning on writing more to it. I would love a read and review. If you have any ideas please let me know. Thanks!

Characters are not mine the belong to CBS

" Leave me alone!" Sitting on the black leather couch, Ziva switched her cellphone to her other ear and turned from her little sister to face her mothers bookshelf along the wall in the study.

"But you said you would help me." Abby stamped her foot. " I have to have it done by tomorrow."

"Just a minute, Kate." Ziva cupped her palm over the receiver and glared at her younger sister. "Can't you see I am busy. I'll help you later. Go outside and play."

"Fine, but I am telling mommy and daddy when they get home." Abby shouted as she walked out of the study, slamming its french doors closed.

With one final glare from Abby, she was off to play in the back yard. Ziva quickly got up and went to the window and looked out to make sure she saw where Abby went. As always she went straight to the tree house that their dad built them when Ziva was only 3 and Abby was only six months old. Ziva rolled her eyes and flung herself back on to the couch as she continued her conversation with Kate.

The watcher saw the little black haired girl stalk out of the house and right over to the big tree house. The sound of the slamming of the door still hung in the air, along with barking from a dog down the street.

_I'll return for the dog later right now I've got more important concerns._ Anticipation surged._ Their daughter,_ so close the watchers palms itched.

The child finally climbed down from her tree house and began to swing on the old tire her dad put in just last summer. The little girls mouth moved. The watcher strained to hear what she was saying, but her voice was to soft and too quite to hear. No matter. After years of planning it wouldn't change what had to be done.

_Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Jenny Gibbs will regret their very existence by the time I'm through toying with them. Everything's in place for the merry ride they are about to go on._

"Ziva. Abby," Jenny yelled when she stepped through the front door of her families house.

Abby was usually right there to greet her mommy and to tell her what happened during the day. Ever since Ziva got her own cellphone usually Abby would complain about her sister not wanting to play and how her to older brothers were always at work, or school or some sports thing.

_Maybe today all the kids got along for a change. _She prayed to the Lord enough in the past months concerning her children. God was probably getting tired of hearing that prayer over and over again, she thought with a chuckle as she sat her purse down on the table in the entrance. Jenny took her jacket off and hung it up on the coat rack wishing for a nice evening with her husband and four children. She cocked her head, realizing the house was to quite. Her youngest was always so full of energy that she usually kept strong up until bedtime.

Jenny walked towards her study at the back of the house. Halfway down the hall she could hear Ziva talking on the phone to someone. When she entered the study, her oldest daughter quickly shut her phone and picked up a magazine as though she hadn't seen her talking on the phone.

Ever since Ziva turned ten and got her phone she was never far away from it. Even setting limits to the use of her phone didn't stop her from spending half her walking hours on it talking to her friends- rather than her family. It was never that way with her sons. But girls are very different than boys.

"Where's your sister?"

Ziva waved her hand toward the window.

"Outback playing."

"Go get her. You two can help make dinner. Dad and the boys should be home in an hour."

"Why don't we order pizza?"

"Because we had it two nights ago, now go get your sister." Jenny left the study and headed for the kitchen to see what was in the refrigerator. Her neck stiff, she stood staring at the almost empty shelves. _Must go to the store this weekend,_ she thought.

Ziva quickly ran towards the backdoor and opened it. "Abby!" A long pause, then she stepped out onto the deck letting the screen door bang loudly against its frame. "Abby, you'd better get inside. NOW!"

The exasperation in Ziva's voice made Jenny lift her head and turn toward the back deck. By the way Ziva was yelling Jen knew she was up for a bitter argument between her daughters again.

She walked out to the deck. "Ziva?"

Ziva peered over her shoulder at her, all her exasperation in her voice clearly visible on her face. " She's mad at me, she must be hiding."

"Why is Abby mad at you?" She positioned her self next to Ziva and quickly began scanning the yard.

" I wouldn't help her with her research paper when she wanted."

" In other words you were to busy talking with a friend and didn't want to waste your time with helping a family member out. As a family we-" Jen's words suddenly caught in her throat when she spotted one of Abby's black shoes laying next to the tree. She'd begged her parents to buy them for her and for the past month the only time they were not on her feet was when she was in bed. So why was it on the ground? Where was the other one?

Every detective instinct rose to the surface, reviving for a brief moment the dark years she had spent in L.A as a homicide investigator. There she saw a life most people would never saw. Jen forced down the panic that just for a moment surged through her. Abby was hiding, as Ziva said, probably up in the tree house. Or she'd gone over to a friend's without permission.

The mother side believed that, the detective side didn't. She quickly did one last sweep of her yard before she decided to call her husband to get home. As Jen climbed into the tree house she dialed her husbands phone.

"Hello?" Gibbs answered his phone.

" Jethro I need you home NOW!" Jen spoke into the phone.

Gibbs knew that if his wife was calling him Jethro instead of Jet something must be wrong. " I am on my way now sweetie, whats wrong? Did you miss me?" Gibbs teased not knowing what he was about to hear.

"Jethro stop! We have a big situation here at home and I need you here fast."

"I am on my way just got Tim and Tony be there in five."

"Hurry!"

Jen shut her phone and knew that Jethro would be home soon. As she waited she asked Ziva to go and call up some of Abby's friends to see if they had seen her.

_Lord please just let Abby being playing a prank on her sister_ Jen thought as she climbed down from the tree house and ran to the bushes right next to the fence.

True to his words Gibbs pulled up to his house five minutes after his short conversation with his wife. By the tone of her voice he knew something wasn't right. He quickly pushed the drivers door open and climbed out walking quickly through his house. He walked in to the kitchen and found nothing so he jogged down the hall to her study, still she wasn't there. As he stood there he looked out the window and finally saw his wife on her hands and knees looking for something underneath the big bush next to the fence. Gibbs walked right past his two sons and right out the back door.

"Lose something?" Gibbs said as he stepped off the stair from the deck.

"Jethro stop this is serious, I can't find Abby."

As soon as Jen finished her statement she saw a set of boot prints leading towards the gate. It looked as though it was a size 9 cowboy boot. Gibbs followed her gaze and saw what she was looking at. He helped her stand up and gave her a questioning glance.

_Someone had been in their yard recently_

That thought renewed Jen's panic she was trying to suppress. Why would some one be in their yard? To read the gas meter? She glanced toward it as she took Gibbs's hand in hers. The meter was to far away. So why was there footprints in her yard and where was Abby?

"Jen, what is going on?" Gibbs asked

"I can't find Abby, her and Ziva got into a fight apparently today and she stormed out of the house. Ziva said she saw Abby climb up into the tree house and that was the last time she saw her." As she finished that statement a tear fell from her eye.

Gibbs knew his youngest wouldn't make her parents worry like this so something must have happened. He lead Jen back inside. As they walked in he saw Ziva crying and holding the phone limply in her hands.

Jen quickly began asking Ziva who she called. As Ziva rolled the list of names off name by name tears quickly began to fall from her eyes.

"Did anyone know where she is" Jethro asked his oldest daughter.

Ziva shook her head and ran to his arms. "Mom where is Abby?" she sobbed. "I know we got into a fight but why would she run away?"

Jen bent down and hugged her daughter, " I don't know sweetie."

Jen looked up to her husband and they had a silent conversation. Jethro picked up the house phone and dialed the station. Trembling with nervousness and worry he turned from his wife and kids as he counted the rings and waited for some one to answer.

On the fifth ring, his boss and friend Mike Franks picked up. "Sheriffs office, how may I help you?"

"Sir, Gibbs here. Abby's missing. Could you send a couple of deputies to my house?"

"Missing? What happened?" Mike asked.

"I don't know she isn't in the back yard like she is supposed to be and none of her friends have seen her today. It isn't like Abby to leave without saying anything. Abby was the one child that would follow the rules.

"Do you want to put out an Amber Alert?"

The waver in Mike's own voice forced Gibbs to dig his hands deep in his pocket, he needed to handle this as a professional not just for him but for his family and daughter. He couldn't afford to fall apart-not with what was at stake.

"I'll call back in a few minutes and let you know. Jen and I are going to go to the neighbors first."

As Jethro set the phone back on to its cradle he looked at his children. "Kids mom and I are going over to the neighbors. I need you to stay here, only open the door for Mike and some of my collegues. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir" they all said in unison.

Tony quickly wrapped his arms around his younger siblings and led them to the living room so they could watch a movie and try to get their minds off of their missing sister.

"Tony lock the door when we leave" Jethro shouted as he shut the door and pulled his coat on.

Jen and Gibbs didn't move until they heard the lock of the door. Jen grabbed Gibbs hand and together they proceeded to walk down the sidewalk and went to their neighbors.

It was going to be a long night until they find Abby.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Read and review would be nice but more importantly just have fun reading. If you have suggestions please go ahead and tell me I would love your input.

Characters not mine they belong to CBS

"Where...where am I?" Abby hesitantly asked.

It was a dark room all she could see around her was blackness, she was sitting up against the farthest wall. It smelled but that is all she could really figure out before exhaustion and sleep took over her body once more.

_Your parents worst dream, sweatie thats where you are. Enjoy your time in the fun place._

**DAY 1, 9:30PM**

**ABBY MISSING 4 HOURS**

"Ziva won't come out. She refuses to eat." Jen grabbed the pot of coffee and began to refill up Jethro's, Mike's, some others and finally her mug as a flash of lightning bolted across the sky. Exhausted Jethro pushed himself to his feet and wrapped his arm around Jen's side securely. He had spent the past hour mapping out a strategy to find Abby. "I'll talk to her."

The shrill cry from the phone cut into the silence. It jarred Tim awake from his small nap on the table, he fell asleep helping with any ideas he could come up with.

"Jethro here."

"Sir, we checked all the places you gave us and found nothing," Deputy Jake Fin said, frustration marking each and every word.

All energy that Jethro had quickly drained from his body as he heard the news. He squeezed his eyes shut and pulled Jen closer to him. "Go back over every square inch a second time, go a third time if you have to."

"Yes Sir"

Jethro slammed the phone down. "Jake reported nothing."

Mike looked up at his colleague and friend sadness in his eyes, "we still have five more teams who need to report in." He looked back down towards the map of the town and country side. "Maybe she just lost track of time and got lost somewhere?"

Lost track of time? Three hours? After dark? Jethro stood there facing his friend and wanted to laugh. He knew in his gut that Abby hadn't walked away willingly. Someone had to have taken her. What little evidence they did have pointed in that direction. He needed to be searching just like his sons were.

"As soon as I talk to Ziva I am going back out there." Jethro said as he let go of Jen's hand and walked towards his daughters room. Walking by Abby's room tore at Jethro's heart, he just wanted his family safe and with him. When he came up to Ziva's room the door was closed so he gently knocked on the door. "Ziva sweetie open up for daddy."

"Go away!"

Gibbs opened the door slightly and saw a sight that he never wanted to see. Ziva was sitting on her bed hugging her knees up to her chest. Her cheeks were streaked by tears that have fallen. With out any hesitation she threw herself into her fathers arms.

"I am sorry, this is all my fault."

"No it is not sweetie, it is not your fault. Don't you ever say that, do you hear me?"

"Yes sir!"

She smiled a half smile and buried her face into his chest. Gibbs held his daughter close and prayed to God that he would be able to find his youngest daughter and to help the family get through this tough situation. He hugged Ziva once last time, kissed her good night and went to join the search for his daughter. As he left he could he Ziva quietly praying for the safe return of her sister.

Jethro walked back into the kitchen to rejoin the group, he scrubbed his face with the palm of his hand trying to get the sleep out of his eyes. He looked around and finally found where Jen had disappeared off to. She was out sitting in her chair on the deck with her head in her hands. He quietly walks up to her and massages her shoulders whispering comforting words to her. Jen stands up and wraps her husband into a hug, she kisses him and says, "GO find our daughter Jethro."

Gibbs quickly kisses her and grabs his badge and hat and heads to join his sons in the search for his daughter out in the forest.

**Day 1, 10:00 PM**

**Abby Missing 4 hours and 30 minutes**

"DAD, DAD!" Tony shouted, he had just found foot prints in the mud that matched the ones in his backyard. Deputy Jake Fin reached Tony first shortly followed by Tim and Jethro. Gibbs quickly scanned the area around the foot prints and saw more leading to a small road. Jake followed him and when he saw a road he quickly called for the police cars to come and patrol the road. Gibbs looks back towards his sons, he smiles and before anyone knew it he took off up the road. Tony knew exactly what his dad was going to do so he quickly ran the mile back to his house opened the garage and started the ATVs. By the time Tim got there Tony was ready to go. They both jumped on to the two ATVs and road back to the forest and up the road.

Jethro had run up the road as far as he could before he found another clue. It was his daughters black hoodie neatly folded. Attached to the hoodie was a note. Before Gibbs was able to pick up the hoodie he turns to see Tony, Tim and Jake on the family ATVs. Jake jumps off puts gloves on and picks the hoodie up. He places the hoodie in a evidence bag and the note in another bag. He quickly handed Gibbs the bag with the note in it as he and Tim begin to look around the road for any more signs.

Gibbs walks back towards Tony, he reads the note a few times and shakes his head.

"Whats it say?" Tony asked

"It says that I need to bring Jen and $10,000 to the lake at 9pm if we want to see Abby again."

Tony stood there mouth slightly open as he takes in the message. He is lost in his own thoughts as Gibbs quietly walks up to him and wraps an arm around him.

"We will find her" Gibbs quickly starts up the ATV and drives back into the forest and straight to his house. He quickly kills the engine and climbs off as he is greeted by another deputy. He hands Deputy Sarah the evidence bag with the hoodie and note. She signs off and quickly gets in her cruiser and takes them to the forensic lab to find any DNA.

Gibbs walks in and right to the coffee pot, he pours himself his third cup of coffee in the past hour and begins to drink it as his mind goes over the note again. He puts the cup in the sink and turns to head back out, Gibbs turned right into Jen. She studies him for a second and looks right in to his eyes. He hopes she can't see how worried he is but like always she notices. Jen wants to question him but the silent conversation they have she knows not to ask him right now. He silently thanks her and kisses her as he climbs in to his jeep and proceeds to the police department. On his way he calls Tony, Tim and Jake to inform them that he was at the station and he wanted Jake to meet him there but wanted Tony and Tim to go home and get some rest.

Jethro drove the rest of the way in quiet, was his baby girl ok, who has her, why would they do this? Many questions were on his mind as he pulled up to the station and got out of the jeep. As he walked in to the station many of the deputies came up to him to offer him words of encouragement but one single look they knew not to bother him. He quickly walked into his office and slammed the door. He was going over all the information he had gotten in the past hour when there was a slight knock on the door.

"Come In" he states.

As the door opens he sees the forensic scientist, Andrew held in his hands Abby's hoodie.

"I found a solid finger print on the hood part" Andrew stated "I am running it through any and all programs that can register the print." Gibbs gave a nod and returned to his notes. Andrew gave him a small smile and shut the door. Everyone knew Gibbs would not stop until he found his daughter and caught the bastard who took her.

**Day 2 5:30 am**

**Abby missing 11 hours**

**A bright light shot on and Abby woke with a start, at first she didn't know where she was but the events all came flooding back to her. She wrapped her arms around her knees as she heard foot steps come down the stairs to the door. A small doggy door opened and a small tray was placed at the entrance. **_**Eat up**_** a gruff voice said. Before she knew it the bright light was off and just a single night light lit up the room. Abby quickly crossed the room to the tray. To her surprise there was an orange and a small bowl of lucky charms. She quickly ate and crossed back to the other side of the room where she hugged her knees again and thought about her family. Were they even looking for me, why is it taking so long?**

Gibbs was sound asleep, Jen opened his door are carefully walked in and shut it. She placed a thermos full of coffee on his desk. She gently shook him to wake him up. Groggily Jethro woke up and saw his wife, he quickly wiped the sleep from his eyes. He took the lid off the thermos and drank some of the coffee. Jen studdied his every move she wanted to know if they have got any where closer to finding her baby. Gibbs put the thermos down and pulled Jenny into his lap. He held her there as he took in a deep breath, he was going to have to tell her about the note.

"Jen, we found something while we were out in the forest. We found a road that led up a mountain half way up I found Abby's hoodie and a note." He studied Jen's expression as he told her about the hoodie and note.

"What did the note say?"

"It said that you and I have to bring $10,000 to the lake at 9 tonight"

Jens face quickly dropped she knew they had the money but she knew sometimes even if they brought the money they may not get Abby back. She kissed Gibbs on his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder, his fingers getting lost in her red hair. They stayed like that for 20 minutes just getting the slight comfort they each needed to face another day with out Abby.

Jen was about to fall asleep when Gibbs's door was thrown open and Andrew came running in. "We got a hit, we got a hit!"

Jen quickly looked from Andrew to Gibbs she noticed a slight smile on Jethro's face. Andrew handed a piece of paper to Jethro and walked out the door. Jethro unfolded it and read the name aloud.

"The single finger print we found belongs to Drew Stomp."

Gibbs helped Jen stand and he then stood, he quickly put his SIG in the holster and kissed Jen one last time. He was going to get his little girl back. He walked out of the office and talked to a few of his deputies who all grabbed their SIGs and followed Gibbs.

Gibbs knew that Drew had a past of assault. He also knew that Drew was arrested by Gibbs himself and while he was processing Drew had threatened Gibbs's family. However that was 8 years ago, Abby hadn't even been born. So why now? Gibbs was confused but knew he was going to have a talk with Drew. In no time flat Gibbs, Jake and Sarah pulled up to Drew's house. They could hear him shouting but at who they didn't know. They all climbed the few stairs to the front door, Gibbs began to knock loudly on the door.

**Abby woke up to the sound of banging on a door somewhere above her head. She was also aware that her captor was walking around upstairs ignoring the loud banging. However the next thing she knew the bright light flooded the room and the big door opened. A man with a mask over the face grabbed her and tied her hands behind her back and blind folded her. **_**We are going on a trip, if you stay quiet nothing bad will happen. **_

Gibbs gave up knocking he back stepped and kicked down the door. Jake and Sarah quickly entered the house and started clearing the house room by room. Gibbs began walking around the house when his phone started ringing, he picked it up and saw the caller I.D said Mike. Gibbs quickly answered it as he continued through the house.

"Mike whats up?"

"Just got a call some man saying that if you want your daughter back you will be at the lake in 3 minutes."

"Ok Mike I am on my way."

"Wait he said he wants Jen there to. Also not to bring any back up."

"Pick Jen up meet me there and then leave."

"Gibbs I don't like doing that so I will pick Jen up but I will not leave the two of you alone out there with this crazy guy."

"Thanks" Gibbs hung the phone up and told Jake and Sarah what happened. Jethro jumped into the charger and sped off towards the lake. He made it there in record time and as he climbed out Mike and Jen pulled in. Jen jumped out of the car and ran towards Jethro. She had been crying and Gibbs could tell. He wrapped his arms around her and watched as Mike drove off. He knew Mike would be hidden some where ready if things got sketchy. Gibbs and Jen walked along the shore of the lake listening for any small sound that could be Abby or the person who had her. Suddenly a dark hooded figure jumped out of the trees a way down the shore and laid down some thing that looked like a body. He looked towards the couple and ran up in to the forest.

***Thats chapter 2 did you like it should I continue after they get Abby back?***

***Let me know what you think***


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Read and review would be nice but more importantly just have fun reading. If you have suggestions please go ahead and tell me I would love your input.

Characters you know are not mine they belong to CBS

Gibbs and Jenny watched the hooded figure run up into the forest and then took off towards the item he dropped off. As they got closer they could see that it was infact Abby. However she was not moving, Gibbs reached her first and searched for a pulse. He pressed his two fingers onto her neck and could feel a very weak pulse, he quickly told Jen to call an ambulance. She nodded her head and reached for her cell phone.

"Baby its me daddy, you hang on ok. Everything is going to be fine" Gibbs said as he brushed back the few hairs that were in her face. _God thank you for bringing her back to me and her mom. Please keep a hand of protection over her and our family. _He finished his prayer and looked back towards Jen.

She had just hung the phone up and walked quickly back towards him and Abby. "THey will be here in a few minutes."

"Good"

Jen sat down next to Abby on the other side and grabbed her hand and held it. SHe stroked her knuckles lightly with her thumb, her baby was with her. True to word the ambulance showed up a few minutes later. Two paramedics jumped out and brought the gurney over to Gibbs and Jen. They carefully loaded Abby on to the gurney and began walking briskly down the shore line back to the ambulance. With out a word Jen kissed Gibbs quickly and ran to catch up with the paramedics. She climbed in the ambulance as Gibbs got out his phone.

"Mike, we got her. Abby is with her mom now being rushed to the hospital."

"Thank God, I will come pick you up and take you to the hospital."

"Before you come pick me up drive by my house and pick up Tim and Tony. Also call Jake and Sarah we still have to find out who took her."

"Ok will do. But I want you with your family I will go find the bastard."

"Thanks."

Gibbs hung up the phone and sat down at a bench. He was emotionally and physically tired. The past two days had been a living hell and he knew that the kidnapper was still out there. He had to find Drew before he did something stupid again.

Mike pulled up and honked the horn, Gibbs stood and walked to the passenger side. He opened the door and climbed in, he was greeted by Tim and Tony fighting; like always. Gibbs whistled and the boys got quiet quickly. Mike looked at him a little shocked and began to drive to the hospital. On the car ride to the hospital there wasn't any talking everyone was lost in their own thoughts. Mike was the first to speak, "Gibbs I know this is going to sound bad but I am going to need you out there helping to find the man. You and Jen are the only ones who got a glimpse of who ever took Abby."

"I know Mike can I just have an hour with my family?"

"Sure, I will give you a call when we need you."

"Thanks"

They pulled up at the entrance of the hospital and Tony, TIm and Gibbs all climbed out of the car. Gibbs glanced back towards Mike and then began to walk in to the hospital. Tony and Tim fell right into step behind Gibbs as they walked in, Gibbs did a quick scan and saw Jen sitting in a chair with her head in her hands. _Was she crying? What happened? _Gibbs thought as he rushed to Jen, he stopped in front of her and squatted down to her eye level. He rubbed her arms as she glanced at him with a saddned expression.

"She was poisoned, they don't know with what."

"Abby is strong and stubborn just like her mom she will pull through." Gibbs stated with a slight smile.

Jen smiled sadly and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Tony and Tim quietly sat down next to the seat Jen was sitting in and watched as their strong mother became an emotional wreck. Gibbs sat down and pulled Jen on his lap where she promptly placed her head on his shoulder.

"Dad should we call Ducky?" Tony asked after a while of sitting.

"Go ahead call him but tell him to just meet us at the hospital. We can fill him in when he gets hear, he doesn't need to hear all of that over a phone." Gibbs said as he rubbed soothing circles on Jen's back.

So off Tony went out side to call Ducky. Once Tony had finished talking he came in and whispered something to Tim and they walked out of the hospital and in to the parking lot. Jethro was lost in his own thoughts and didn't notice but Jen did. She picked her head up and watched them sit on a bench out side.

"Maybe you should go talk to them." She stated. "You have been going and they haven't seen much of you."

Gibbs nodded and stood he gave Jen's hand one last squeeze and walked out the door. Jen could just hope that all this wouldn't wreck the family. She was flipping through a magazine when Abby's doctor came right out and walked briskly towards her. She stood and greeted the doctor.

"What happened? Is she ok?"

"She is just fine, in fact she just woke up. What ever she was poisoned with seemed to ware off. We are going to take her to do some blood work and a few test and when I come back I can take you back to see her."

With that he smiled at Jen and walked back through the doors he had just came through. Jen grabbed her purse and Tim's back pack. She walked through the doors right towards her men. Tim saw her coming and stood to greet her, "Mom what happened?"

"I just got some news on Abby"

With that statement Jethro quickly stood and looked right in her eyes. The dull green had been replaced with a bright green, the same green her eyes are when she is happy.

"Abby is awake" she quickly blurted out.

She stood there as the realization hit Jethro, Tony and Tim. Jethro smiled and hugged her. He was so excited he almost didn't hear his phone ringing. He excused himself from the group and walked a few steps away. He looked at the caller I.D and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_**You are lucky you got her back, if she wasn't so dang cute and strong you would have never seen her again. However I am not done with you or your wife."**_

With that the line went dead. Jethro hung the phone up and stood there not moving. Jen had watched her husbands every move and noticed that his shoulders had fallen, almost in defeat. She told Tony and Tim to go inside and wait for the doctor to come out and if he did to come get them. She walked towards Jethro and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a sort of a backwards hug. When he didn't respond to her or even turn around she knew something was wrong.

"Jet whats wrong? Who was on the phone?"

Gibbs turned slowly around and wrapped his arms around her in a very tight bear hug. He exhaled and looked at her, he release his hug and wraped just one arm around her as he lead them to the bench they were sitting at a few minutes ago.

"He called me. He said that the only reason we got Abby back was because she was to strong and cute. He told me we better watch out."

Jen took in the information and that bright green in her eyes fell fast they were back to the dull green, the green Gibbs hated to see. She messed with his collar for a few minutes and stood.

Before she could say anything Tim came running out say that they could go back and see Abby. Jen and Jethro both stood and followed Tim back inside. He lead them over to the doctor who smiled and shook Gibbs hand and then proceeded to lead the group down a long hallway and in to Abby's room. Jen thanked him and watched as he walked into another room to check on another patient.

Abby was there laying in the bed, she looked very small and helpless. But those bright green eyes were looking right at them. Jen came and stood next to Abby and held her hand, while Gibbs walked to the other side and sat down next to the bed. Tim and Tony both stood at the foot of the bed. Abby looked around and her eyes got a shade darker, with out notice Gibbs saw the change.

"Sweetie whats wrong? Are you in pain?" he asked

"No daddy I am fine, I was wandering where Ziva is." Abby stated

"Ziva is at the neighbors house, with all the running around we needed to make sure she was safe and looked after. Now that everything can calm down we should ask the Dutton's to bring her down to the hospital." Jen stated as she patted Abby's hand.

Abby smiled and began to talk with her brothers, she knew she was going to have to tell her daddy about what happened but right now she wanted to talk with her brothers. Gibbs kissed her head and stood to go pick up Ziva, he didn't want anyone driving her here just in case. He walked back around the bed and whispered to Jen his plan. She nodded and kissed his cheek. Abby watched this exchange and awed at her parents, she loved it when they were all lovey dovey towards each other. Tony quickly took the now empty seat and started a movie on his laptop so Abby could watch. Jen chuckeled and scooted another chair over for Tim. She went to the window and sat on the ledge and looked out at the beutiful day.

Jethro walked out and as he got to the parking lot he relized that he didn't have a car. He quickly grabbed his cell and phoned for Mike to come pick him up, that way he can tell Mike what he saw and fill him in on how Abby was. He would kill two birds with one stone this way. As he hung up he saw figure watching him from behind a car. It was the hooded figure. The man came towards Gibbs and pulled out a knife. Gibbs quickly pulled out his gun and pointed it towards him. _**I couldn't take Abby's life that wasn't fair but your life I can take. **_With that he lunged towards Gibbs, Gibbs dodged the attack and used the butt of the gun and hit the man on the back of the head knocking him down to the ground.

Just as that all went down Mike was pulling up he saw the entire thing. He jumped up and pointed his gun towards the man laying on the ground holding his head. Mike jumped out from around the car and came and handcuffed the guy's hand and pulled him up. He removed the hood and there stood Drew Stomp. Gibbs punched him straight in the nose. Drew's nose started to bleed profusely and all three knew that in was in fact broken.

"You are lucky Drew, if I didn't get here I believe you would be laying in a body bag." Mike told Drew with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"I want a lawyer" was all Drew said.

By now a nurse had come out to see what was going on and saw Drew and the blood, she and a security guard took him back to stop the bleeding and to set the nose. Mike stood there and just looked at Gibbs.

"What?!" Gibbs stated

"Nothing" Mike aswered. He handed Gibbs the keys to the cruiser and told him to go pick up Ziva.

Gibbs thanked him and jogged towards the car. He climbed in, once he started the car his phone began to ring. It was a text message from Mike: Hey what room is Abby in I want to see her.

Gibbs smiled and texted Mike the room number. Once he finished the text he pulled out of the parking lot and pointed his car towards his house. He pulled in to the drive way and got out. He unlocked the front door and went to Abby's room. He picked up Bert her hippo. He quickly changed into new clothes one with out blood on them and left his house. He walked over to the Dutton's and knocked on the door. Mrs. Dutton answered the door and smiled.

"Jethro" she said with a smile.

At the mention of her father's name Ziva came running from the kitchen. She was covered in flour.

"Daddy!" She yelled as she threw her self at Gibbs.

"I helped bake cookies for the police department."

Gibbs smiled at his daughter and set her down. "Ok sweetie go grab your things"

She went to the living room and grabbed her back pack and her phone charger. She came back out. She went over and stood next to Gibbs as he finished talking to Mrs. Dutton.

"Thanks again for watching her."

"No problem, do you have any new leads on Abby?"

"She is safe, she is at the hospital with her family. You can come and visit her tomorrow if you would like."

"OK thank we will. Call if you need anything before then."

With that Gibbs and Ziva were off. When they parked the car Ziva turned towards Gibbs.

"Dad I don't think ABby will want me here. I mean if I didn't get mad at her she wouldn't have gone outside and if she didn;t go outside she wouldn't have been kidnapped." Ziva began to cry. Gibbs wrapped his arm around her and said, "Sweetie she asked for you. She wants her big sister there with her. Lets go"

They both got out of the car and on the way in Ziva was holding Gibbs's hand the whole way to Abby's room. Once they got to the room Ziva ran straight to Abby and gave her a bear hug, Abby gave her a hug. They both laughed at each other. Abby scooted over and Ziva climbed in to watch the movie.

Jen came up to Gibbs and stood looking at their family. Gibbs wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her head as they watched their children. They knew that they would have to all sit down and talk but they could wait until they were home. Right now they were a family again, a family that will forever remain strong.

***Thats chapter 3***

***Did you like it? Let me know :D***

*** I am stuck on where to go from here. Should i even continue?***


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Read and review would be nice but more importantly just have fun reading. If you have any suggestions please go ahead and tell me I would love your input.

Characters you know are not mine they belong to CBS

_3 Months Later_

The Gibbs family were in the car on there way home from court. It was a long trial but in the end the jury found Drew Scott guilty for kidnapping for 25 years to life. It was a trial that everyone was ready to see close. Jen sat in the passenger seat holding Jethro's hand listening to her four children talking and laughing like nothing has happened.

"Hey where would everyone like to go for dinner?" Gibbs asked as he looked at the kids in the rear view mirror.

"Oh sweetie I know go to Olive Garden" Jen said as she squeezed his hand.

"Ok"

"Dad can we invite Mike and Ducky to come with us I mean they are like family?" Abby asked.

"Sure sweetie, why don't you call them"

Jethro handed Abby his phone and listened to Abby talk to Mike. She bounced in her seat as she hung up and then proceeded to call Ducky. During the conversation Tony kept poking Abby and pretty soon she was slapping him and yelling. She hung up the phone and began yelling at Tony to stop. Ziva soon came to Abby's defense and wrapped her arm around Tony's neck, she put him in a head lock. Tim was oblivious to all his surroundings because he was listening to his iPod.

Jen turned in her seat to see what the commotion was and saw Ziva out of her seat belt and Tony in her head lock.

"Ziva! What are you doing? YOu let TOny go now or we will go home and not go to Olive Garden."

Ziva looked up and quickly let go of Tony, she sat back in her seat and fumbled to get her seat belt on. Abby was laughing and high-fiving Ziva until she saw the glare her mom was giving them both.

"Tony why did Ziva put you in a head lock?"

"I don't know mom she just went crazy and put me in one, I wasn't doing anything."

"You were bugging Abby while she was on the phone poking her" Ziva quickly yelled.

"That is it I want quiet in this car until we get to the restaurant, if I hear a single sound out of anyone I will skip dinner and we will all go home. You will all go to bed with out dinner do you hear me?" Gibbs yelled.

The three siblings mumbled their apologies and looked out the windows. Jen turned towards Jethro and rubbed his arm. His sparkling blue eyes where dark in anger. This was a special day and he didn't want to have to yell but he did. Jen knew that he hated yelling but it was sometimes necessary. He looked at her and smiled as the pulled into the parking lot.

"Do you want me to drop you off at the door or do you want to wait and walk in altogether?" Gibbs asked

"Lets walk in as a family." Jen answered.

Gibbs parked the suburban and climbed out. He opened the door for his kids then walked around and opened Jen's door. She climbed out and looped her arm around his and began walking towards the door. The kids quickly fell into step behind them, all occupied with their phones or iPods. They all walked in, the kids went and sat on a bench while Jen and Gibbs went to the receptionist. She quickly took down their name and told them the wait would be five to ten minutes. Jethro thanked her and walked back to his family.

Ziva and Abby were listening to music on Abby's iPod while Tony was texting. Tim put his iPod away and was looking around the restaurant. Jethro had one arm wrapped around Jen's waist as he looked at his family with a smile on his face. Jen looked down at her kids and then towards her husband. She kissed his cheek and smiled. Right before he was going to kiss her properly their name was called. The children all stood up and followed the waitress, Tony was flirting with her by the time they got to the table Tony had gotten her number. They all sat down with Gibbs at the head of the table and Jen at his right side, next to her Tim sat and next to him Abby sat. Across from Jen Tony sat and next to him Ziva sat. They all looked at the menu and were talking when the waitress came back for their drink orders. Jethro ordered a water with no lemon, Jen ordered a peach tea, Tim ordered a sprite, Abby ordered a coke, Tony ordered Dr. Pepper and Ziva ordered a lemonade. The waitress wrote down their drinks and walked away.

"Abby what are you going to get?"Jen asked

"Probably fettucini alfredo." Abby answered.

"Dad can I get just soup and salad?" Ziva asked

"Sure sweetie you all can get anything you want." Gibbs replied

Once they all received their drinks the waitress began taking the groups order; Tony got pepperoni and pepper pizza, Ziva got pasta e fagioli soup, Tim got spaghetti, Abby got fettucini Alfredo, Jen and Jethro both got steak toscano with extra asparagus. Jethro thanked the waitress and began to casually talk to his family.

After what seemed like forever for the kids they all got their food. However right before Tony was about to take a bite Jethro stopped him, he clanked his fork on his water glass and asked for everyones attention at their table.

"Before we all eat I would like to say a few things." Gibbs said. All the kids sighed and set their silverware down. Jen smiled up at him, "let me finish. Over the past few months this family has gone through some tough times. I am just glad that we all are here today as a family again." Jethro sat back down and grabbed Tony's and Jen's hand, the rest in turn did the following. Lord bless this food to our body. Bless the hands that prepared it and thank you for keeping this family safe. Amen

A chorus of amens followed and everyone began to eat. Jen was stealing Jethro's asparagus and laughing at a joke Tony had just told. Jethro was the first one who finished and as he set his silver ware down he sat back and watched his family interact. He was smiling when he felt Jen's hand rub his thigh as she was talking. Jen looked at him and smiled. She was about to ask him something when the waitress came over.

"Save room for dessert?"

Jethro looked at everyone and laughed all his children were giving him the puppy dog eyes, Abby's being the hardest to resist. He looked at Jen and she simply smiled at his which made his heart melt even more.

"Go ahead order your dessert he told everyone."

Abby ordered a chocolate cake, while Tim ordered a zeppoli, Ziva ordered a white chocolate cheese cake and Tony ordered Lemon cake, Jen ordered the same thing as Ziva and Jethro ordered a bourbon straight.

The waitress left and the family resumed talking. A few minutes later she returned with the dessert and also the check. Everyone dug into their deserts while Jethro opened up to see what this family dinner would cost him. He took a look at the bill and noticed that it wasn't right, the waitress left a note saying that this meal was on the house. He was able to wave down the waitress and began to ask her why this meal was on the house. She simply smiled and said I know about this family, I am just glad Abby is home safe. He looked at her and smiled also grateful to have her back. He insisted that he pay a little so she allowed him to pay for his desserts. He gave her his card and watched as she walked over to scan it. She came back gave him the card back and asked for his signature. He signed the slip of paper and shook her hand leaving her a tip of $50 bill in her hand. She thanked him and walked away. He turned back to his family and watched as they all goofed off. After talking for a little bit longer Jethro and Jen stood up, the kids noticed and all followed they all walked out to the car and climbed in.

A few hours later Jethro was down in the basement sanding his new boat project while listening to the music that was floating through the house. It was one of Tony's cds, Frank Sinatra. Jen silently climbed down the stairs and over to the boat.

"Sweetie the kids are going to put in a movie, come join us?" Jen asked

However Jethro had another idea he lifted her hands and placed them on his shoulders and he placed his hands on her hips, he began to slowly move their bodies to the soft music that was coming from upstairs.

Minutes later as Jen and Jethro lost themselves in each others eyes, Abby came running down the stairs to see what was keeping her parents so long. When she got to the landing on the stairs she saw her mom and dad dancing. She quickly took out her phone and took a picture, however the flash was on and that alerted her parents that they were being watched. They pulled apart however Jethro kept one hand around Jen's waist, they looked towards the stairs and saw Abby standing there giggling.

"You two coming up to watch the movie?"

"We are coming sweetie" Jethro said as he lead Jen up the stairs.

Once everyone was in the living room with popcorn and candy in hand they all sat down to The Sound of Music, Jen's favorite movie. Jen and Jethro were on the couch, Jens head on his shoulder, Abby was on the floor laying on her hippo pillow-pet, Ziva was in the recliner, Tony was in the love seat and Tim was leaning up against the couch.

To an outsider looking through the windows it looked like a happy family and they would be right.

*Planning on this being the end*

*Did you like it? Should I do a sequel?*

*Let me know if you liked*


End file.
